


The Lost Stay Lost

by Amf2018



Series: The Lost Get Found [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Family Issues, Fights, Gen, Genderswap, Post-Weirdmageddon, Pre-Weirdmageddon, Reverse Bill Cipher, Sibling Rivalry, Spoilers - Journal 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amf2018/pseuds/Amf2018
Summary: Life for Winnie Cipher was one of invisibility. As long as she maintained an invisible life she wouldn't be turned into her dictator of a brother. However, with the defeat of Bill Cipher she finally feels comfortable enough to break out of her shell. To live her life without that constant fear of being found is joyous news.To bad her sense of security afterwards was all a lie.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story was beta'd by the wonderful Left-in-the-Wreckage. They have created the wonderful Pond Dwellers series along with other awesome works. Check out there Tumblr @thought-i-was-witty! 
> 
> This story is also for two of my friends French Fry and Aquafroggie. Get AO3 you knuckleheads!

**Prologue**

It was night time, a galaxy full of stars shining over the deep green of the pine forest. Looking below the pines trees laid an abandoned clearing. Tents, vases, bowls, cups, and blankets all left behind by some previous owner. Following a trail that lead deeper into the forest you could see the remnants of a fight. 

The trail lead to a hidden cave, where following the moonlight you could see two figures lying just outside the opening. One was a woman laying on her side. Her arm laid bent up towards her face while the other was strewn across her stomach. About a foot or two away from her was a young man lying on his back. He laid on his back, his hands crossed over his stomach. 

The women stirred first, emitting a soft groan as she turned onto her back. A tan hand gripped her forehead and held her raven black hair back as she sat up. Ocean blue eyes fluttered open slowly, adjusting to the dim light of the night. Taking in her surroundings she breathed a soft sigh of relief as she saw her friend was okay. 

Standing up, she made her way into the cave, a cobalt flame dancing in her hand. Looking around she could see the final damage of the fight that had ended here. The ground was scorched and the clothes that once belonged to a human male laid haphazardly on the ground. Looking around some more her blue eyes landed on something the native people had left behind, paint. 

Grabbing the bowl of paint she dipped her fingers into it, drawing on the cave wall, a warning. The warning of a demon who would be waiting impatiently to come back if the warnings were ignored. 

Stepping back she looked over her work, giving a small nod as she deemed it satisfactory. 

“It is done.” 


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two cousins are reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was beta'd by the awesome Left_In_The_Wreckage! Check out there Tumblr @thought-i-was-witty

**Reunion**

In a crowded market, a hooded figure pushed through the different bodies and species. There was nothing to give away their identity, except for a tan arm that held a wooden basket. 

They continued to push through the crowd, walking faster when creatures of all kinds started shooting them angry looks. When they were outside the busy market area they stopped behind a silver building. They looked back to the market before releasing a soft sigh and making their way up a huge hill where a shining house stood.

Having finally entered the house, a loud sigh came from the person. They then revealed themselves to be female as they removed the hood. 

She had medium length black hair with bright blue eyes. With a deep breath she pushed off the door moved further into the house towards the kitchen. 

In the kitchen she unloaded the food she had gathered. She did so for a few peaceful moments, but soon paranoia set in again. 

Tensing up she quickly twisted around, cobalt blue flames in her hand. 

“Show yourself!” She snapped. 

For a few heartbeats, nothing happened. Then, with a white glow, appeared a young man. He had white hair and extremely pale skin. He had light blue eyes and six red ferns on his neck. 

“Be careful with those flames, Lapis, you might accidentally burn someone.” He teased her. 

The woman groaned, letting the flames dissipate and her hand fall. 

“Axolotl, you scared me!” She yelled. Then thinking back to his sentence frowned. “And my name isn't Lapis anymore, it's Winnie.” She snapped. 

Axolotl just chuckled, smiling at her warmly. “I missed you.” 

Winnie tried to keep the frown on her face. However, it soon turned into a smile as she hugged him tightly. 

“I missed you too.” She admitted. 


	3. In Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winnie and Axolotl have a conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was beta'd by the awesome Left_In_The_Wreckage. Check out there Tumblr @though-i-was-witty!

**In Hiding**

Winnie sat a mug of Aztec hot chocolate in front of Axolotl as he sat at the small square dining room table. 

He smiled as she slid into a chair across from him. 

“Thank you, for the hot cocoa.” 

“You're welcome.” She replied, taking a sip of her own hot chocolate. 

They were both silent for a few minutes. That is until Ax put his hot chocolate down. He gave her a serious look. 

“So, Dimension 52, huh?” He asked. 

She worried her lip slightly before speaking. “He always hated even numbers.” 

He sighed softly. “We need to talk about that day.” 

“I don't want to talk about that day.” 

He groaned massaging his temple. “Winnie, if we don't talk about that day and Bi-” 

“Don't you dare say his name!” She hissed, slamming her hands down on the table and standing up. Her chair falling to the ground at the quick movement.

They stared at each other for a few minutes. The black haired girl took a calming deep breath, picking up her chair, and the sitting down again. 

“I'm sorry. It’s just-” She said softly, pausing to sigh briefly. “Even Dimension 52 is not free of his reign of terror. I'm sure you've seen the wanted posters.” She continued, laughing awkwardly at the end. 

Ax gave her a sympathetic look. “I know, that's why you chose here, right? To hide better?” 

Winnie gave a slight nod in agreement. 

The two were silent again. Both looking to each other with eyes that said they wanted to admit certain feelings yet, were too scared to do so. The black haired girl looking apologetic while the white haired male looked ready to cave under pressure. It was extremely awkward. 

Seeming to cave Ax went to speak but paused. His eyes glazed over and red ferns on his neck stood straight out. When his blue eyes went back to normal he gave his cousin a depressed look. 

“I have to go.” He said sadly. 

She smiled. “You know where to find me.” She reminded him

He smiled kindly in return. “We'll meet again.” He promised her. 

He stood up then, in sparkling white and red magic disappeared. Winnie suddenly remembered how lonely she was. 


	4. Prophecy's Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warning is not listened too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was beta'd by the wonderful Left_In_The_Wreckage. Check out there Tumblr @though-i-was-witty!

**Prophecy’s Beginning**

Late during the night, the stars and 8 moons shined while Winnie laid in bed asleep. At least she had been asleep until she sat up with a scream. A cool sweat clung to her skin. She gasped for breath, get blue eyes wide. 

“No, no, no, NO!” It started off as whispered butter it turned into full out screams. 

She quickly made her way out of bed and to another room. A room where she always kept a cobalt fire lit. 

“Show me Stanford Pines.” She begged the fire, hoping the vision from her dreams was wrong. 

Her dream wasn't wrong though. There was a young Stanford Pines, shaking hands with her triangle of a brother. 

She let out a growl, the image disappearing as the flames rose higher. As her anger mounted the flames continued to rise higher turning a bright red.

“Damn it! I wrote that warning for you!” She hissed. “Millions of years before your birth I write this warning and you still. Didn't. LISTEN!” She screamed, throwing her own flames into the already burning pit. 

Winnie dropped to her knees, her screams turning into broken sobs. The flames in the pit going down and changing back to blue as her emotions changed. 

“You had to go and start the prophecy.” She said brokenly. “You just had to find answers, well I hope you’re happy Stanford because you're not going to get the answers you want!” She snapped to a person who wasn't there. 


	5. The Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dimension hopping Winnie finds Ford outside her door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was beta'd by the awesome Left_In_The_Wreckage! Check out there Tumblr @thought-i-was-witty!

**The Visitor**

Winnie was just getting ready to leave her house. She had dressed up in her hooded cloak and had just opened up the door when she gasped. 

On the ground in front of her was a slightly older Stanford Pines. He was passed out. 

Her wide blue eyes took in his appearance. He looked ragged and completely exhausted. His clothes were torn. He looked like he had been through hell. 

_ ‘He probably has.’  _ Her subconscious happily supplied. 

She sighed and closed her blue eyes. She wanted to close the door, pretend she wasn't home. Anything to forget the man in front of her. The blue eyed girl couldn't though. 

With a deep sigh Winnie focused her magic so that it would lift Stanford and bring him into her home. She brought him to a spare room. Finally with him resting on the bed she let the magic drop. 

She then headed to the kitchen to think of a plan. She couldn't exactly let him see her. Her wanted poster was up just like  _ his _ . 

Humming softly she changed her appearance. She gave herself purple skin and 7 eyes. She altered her height so that she would be taller than Stanford. 

Having changed her appearance, she then collected some medical supplies. She went back to the spare room. Then she tended to the small cuts and bruises the sleeping man had.


	6. The Oracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winnie ends up disguising herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written by the wonderful Left_In_The_Wreckage! Check out there Tumblr @thought-i-was-witty!

**The Oracle**

Returning from a shopping trip Winnie, found Stanford in her kitchen. Upon seeing each other Ford pulled a gun on the disguised women who dropped her basket. 

“Who are you?! Why did you bring me here?” He screamed, eyes looking crazed. 

Taking a deep breath, she offered the man a small smile. 

“Hello Stanford Filbrick Pines. I'm the Oracle. I brought you into my home after finding you passed out in front of my house.” She told him in a calm tone. 

He didn't seem to believe her, his eyes hardening. “How do I know that's true? How do I know you're not working for Bill Cipher?!” He snapped. 

She held his gaze. “I am the one who wrote the prophecy and I have seen a way for you to defeat the aforementioned demon.” She told him. 

He lowered his weapon slightly and she took a step forward. “You head back to the room I gave you. I can see you are tired.” She gently rested a hand over his hand that was holding the gun. 

Ford looked suspicious, so she offered another kind smile. “I promise,  _ he _ won't touch you here.” 

Looking into her 7, seemingly honest eyes, he couldn't help but believe her. 


	7. A Day in Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winnie "The Oracle" has a little heart to heart with Ford

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was beta'd by the awesome Left_In_The_Wreckage. Check out there Tumblr @thought-i-was-witty!

**A Day in Bonding**

After the older man had rested a bit more, Winnie took Stanford on a tour of her home. 

“And this is my work room.” She told the man. 

“Work room?” He questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

“Where I have readings, do healings, the works.” She told him simply. 

“So you do fortune telling as well?” He said bitterly, following her as she walked. 

Winnie paused briefly, she then continued walking after finding what she was searching for. 

“Ah yes, you really should have heeded the Hand Witch’s warning.” She responded, trying to sound indifferent. 

Ford gave a grunt in reply. “I know I should have. I should have listened to the soothsquito as well. I know that now.” He told her as they entered the kitchen. 

Opening the cabinet the women paused taking in the man's tone. He actually sounded disappointed in himself and… oh, multiverse did she actually feel bad for him? 

She shook her head and grabbed two mugs from the shelf. 

“What would you like to drink?” She asked him, trying to change the subject. 

A few minutes later she turned to find him sitting in a chair head lolled to the side half asleep. Her eyes widened worried if the deal was still active. 

“Stanford!” She yelled in a commanding voice. 

He gasped awake, rubbing and blinking at his eyes. He gave her a small glare. 

“What?” He snapped irritably. 

She gave him a hard look back. “I was asking you what you wanted to drink.” She snapped back. 

The man blushed slightly ashamed of himself. With a six fingered hand he rubbed at his eyes then punched his nose. 

“Sorry, coffee please. I don't know if he can still enter my mind so I've been staying up all hours.” He admitted to her. 

Okay, she couldn't help the sympathy that filed her heart at those words. She quietly made him his coffee. Finally, she said “You aren't the first Cipher has betrayed.” 

The ageing man snorted. “I know, but I'm the only one who wants to bring him to justice though.” 

Winnie paused again, an apparition appearing in her mind. Then she released a quiet curse as she poured too much coffee into the cup. Cleaning the mess with a snap she gave Ford his coffee. 

They both sat silent for a few minutes. The disguised girl taking in the images she was shown. She also looked over the man in front of her who seemed to be brooding in his own self-hatred. 

She hummed closing her 7 eyes and put her own coffee cup down. 

“What if I could tell you there's a way I can keep Bill Cipher from getting into your mind?” She told him, opening her eyes to look at him. 

Ford looked up at her surprised. “Are you serious?” He asked. 

She nodded. “I am, but it's dangerous.” She continued. 

“How dangerous?” 

“I would have to install a metal plate in your head. Are you willing to take that risk?” She asked in return. 

“I don't care. If it'll keep Bill out of my mind and help me end him then I'll do it.” He said, full of determination. 

She smirked softly. “I suggest you get some rest then. This operation happens tomorrow.” She advised him. 


	8. The Dream Summons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the she demon dreams of a simpler time a friend summons her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was beta'd by the awesome Left_In_The_Wreckage. Check out her Tumblr @thought-i-was-witty!

**The Dream Summons**

It had been an exhausting 18 hours of surgery. So exhausting that the girl was completely spent of her magical energy. As soon as she laid in bed Winnie dropped the disguise and fell asleep. 

Her dreams started out as they usually did. Full of the memories of a simpler time. She re-lived a younger version of herself and her brother running around the lush palace grounds of their future kingdom. 

It changed when an advisor she had never seen before stopped her. 

“Winnie I need your help.” The advisor begged her. 

She was taken aback. “My name isn't Winnie.” Her younger self answered. 

The tiny girl went to run off but the advisor grabbed her arm. 

“Winnie, please! I need you!” The woman begged, tugging her back. 

“My name isn't Winnie!” She cried. 

She tugged her arm, but the advisor had a hard grip. It was actually starting to hurt. 

“Let me go! You're hurting me!” She cried loudly. 

“Winnie!” The advisor cried back. 

The black haired girl looked to her twin for help, but he didn't notice her capture. 

“Odion!” She yelled for him, still tugging her arm. 

“Winnie!” 

“Winnie!” 

“Winnie!” 

The girl gasped, her eyes widening. Like a blindfold had been ripped off of her face. 

The woman looked up to see a galaxy of stars then turned towards to the women holding her arm. 

The woman’s skin was a mixture of all the colors in the rainbow. She had six arms and her hair was bright green. She had three milky way eyes that held a deep worry within them. 

“Winnie?” The girl questioned. 

The black haired girl took a deep breath. She knew this being. 

“Aileth, it's good to see you.” She responded kindly. 

The woman nodded cautiously. 

“Likewise Winnie… what- what was that?” She asked. 

The demon just shook her head. “Don't worry about it, you said you needed my help?” She asked in return. 

Aileth looked like she wanted to say something but didn't. Instead She told the girl the real reason she was summoning Winnie in her sleep. 

“I need your help finding a soul for a young boy I've created! He's scheduled to be born soon, but if I can't find a proper soul for him, he'll be stillborn!” She told the demon. 

Said demon hummed in response. “I'm not currently in Dimension 46’\, but when I wake up I'll quickly pop over and start searching. What does this boy look like?” 

The six armed girl showed her the boy. He was currently all grey but color would come to him when his soul entered his body. That wasn't what surprised the black haired girl. No, it was the pine tree on his hat. 

With a deep breath, she nodded. The look she gave the soul keeper was one of determination. 

“I'll be there when I wake up.” 


	9. Alcor and Mizar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soul is found for the boy, but not without a twin soul needing a body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was beta'd by the amazing Left_In_The_Wreckage! Check out there Tumblr @thought-i-was-witty!

**Alcor and Mizar**

With a note left for when Stanford woke up, Winnie left for Dimension 46’\\. Her home dimension. In all honesty, it felt good to be home. 

Quickly, the demon got to work with Aileth for a soul for the unborn boy. For a month the two searched and searched. However, hope for the Soul Keeper was running out quick. It was just a few short more weeks until the boy was supposed to be born. 

The demon refused to give up though. That boy was needed for the zodiac! If her brother was to be defeated then the pine tree needed to be there. His mortal form was stubborn; every soul they found was rejected. 

After another failed attempt at trying, a soul the blue eyed demon found herself outside under the stars trying to calm the rising fears. 

Taking a few deep breaths she looked up to the stars immediately finding her favorite constellation: Ursa Major. A slight smile appeared on her face before disappearing. 

Squinting her eyes she could see right by one of the stars making up the constellation was a flickering, blue light. Suspicious, Winnie turned herself into her true demonic form, a blue triangle with a top hat, and snapped herself up into space. 

Closing in on the star alcor, the demon was surprised by what she found. There was a weak blue soul, flickering softly. The soul whispered one word over and over again: yellow. 

Now Winnie didn't know what yellow meant but she knew this soul was special. From the looks of it, the soul was was as old as time itself. The soul also seemed to be barely hanging on. 

“You poor thing.” She cooed softly. “You've been through so much.” She carefully picked up the soul. 

As she did the soul glowed a bright blue and something fast and pink shot overhead. At first the blue triangle thought it was a shooting star, but then the soul in her hands yelled out “sister!” 

This caused the demon to look up and see a quickly moving, not star, but pink soul that was heading towards another star making up Ursa Major: mizar. 

Winnie followed after with the blue soul in hand. She grabbed the pink soul as well. Now side by side in her hands, they glowed brightly. They both seemed to share the same entity. It gave the demon an idea. 

With both souls in hand she quickly traveled back to Aileth, who was surprised to see her come back with two souls. 

“I need you to create the boy a twin!” She told the six armed girl swiftly. 

“What?!” The Soul Keeper asked in surprise. 

The demon held up the blue soul. “He can't exist without the pink one. They're from the same entity. I think this soul matches the boys but, he needs the twin soul to exist permanently,” she explained, “Can you do it? Can you create a twin for him?”

The soul keeper looked from the souls to the blue eyed girl. Suddenly, a smile spread across her face. 

“Give me a week and his twin will be done.” 

  
  
  


A week later standing side by side stood a gray boy and girl. Fraternal twins made of the same materials. 

“Would you like to do the honors?” Aileth asked her, holding the souls out to Winnie. 

The demon nodded and took the souls. First she put the blue soul in the boy. Color spread through him and the blue eyed girl kissed his forehead. 

“Alcor.” She whispered softly, a big dipper birthmark appearing on his forehead. 

She did the same to the pink soul. She watched the color flood into the child. Kissing the girls forehead the demon dubbed her “Mizar.” A bright colorful shooting star appearing on her sweater. 

The demon turned back to the Soul Keeper. Aileth smiled, saying a spell that sent the twins to be born. They watched them go with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't obvious Dipper is Alcor and Mabel is Mizar.


	10. Gravity Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins come to the falls!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was beta'd by the wonderful Left_In_The_Wreckage! Check out there story Wilder Rose. Also look them up on Tumblr @thought-i-was-witty!

**Gravity Falls**

Never in a million years did Winnie think she would be here again. Yet, here she was, standing in the small town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. 

Her blue eyes scanned over the crowd of citizens, easily picking out those of the zodiac. However, bleeding heart and glasses weren't the certain ones she was looking for. 

No, summer 2013, the blue eyed demon was searching for what she deemed the three most important zodiac members. 

Continuing her search through the woods it was there she found that little boy from 12 almost 13 years ago. She watched Alcor hit a nail into the metal tree and discover the Third Journal. 

She watched on a fallen tree as he read a few passages from the journal, then interact with his sister. She then followed them finding the Crescent Moon giving the tours of “his” house. 

She chuckled softly when Mizar revealed that she had a date. The thought of  _ ‘she's going to regret this’  _ running through the demon’s head. 

Invisible Winnie continued to watch them throughout their day until it was bedtime for them. When both the Pine Tree and the Shooting Star were asleep she kissed their heads, blessing them with good dreams. 

“Good luck, my sweets, stay weird.” She whispered to them. 


	11. Weirdmagedon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Weirdmagedon, what more can I say 😂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was beta'd by the wonderful Left_In_The_Wreckage! Check out there Tumblr @thought-i-was-witty!

**Weirdmagedon**

She had been sitting on the ledge of the cliff side when it happened. The earth shook, the sky turned red, and an interdimensional portal opened up in the sky. 

Then there was that laugh. That manic laugh of her brother that she had never wanted to hear again. 

“At last! At long long last! The gateway between worlds is open! The event one billion years prothesized has come to pass! The time has come, the world is finally MINE!” Her brother’s echoing voice screamed over the land. 

Winnie tried not to hyperventilate. Panicking would not fix things. She took a deep breath as she watched a pink bubble with a shooting star rose from the forest. She knew where she needed to be first. 

  
  
  


About a day or so later, Winnie sat in Mizar’s shiny bubble of a world. In the courtroom she sat behind Alcor’s seat. He looked nervous as Mizar revealed some of the saddest memories that had happened to the two of them. 

She leaned forward in his ear and whispered, “Call her to the stand. Remind her how you two got through everything: together.”

And he did as he was told. Having reminded his sister how they dealt with things the girl forgave him, the bubble burst and Winnie watched from the otherside of the cliff as they made their way back to the Mystery Shack. 

  
  
  


Quickly, the blue eyed girl placed the remote to the TV under Stanley's hand. The TV showed what was happening to the townsfolk of Gravity Falls. 

All the people in the Shack seemed to give up hope. But not her twins, no, she wouldn't let them. 

“Fight!” She told them. 

Taking courage the two twins gave a brief speech. Standing on top of Multibear’s head they spoke of a secret weakness that could defeat Bill, but it would only work if they saved Ford. Together they all built the Shacktron, preparing for a showdown with Bill. 

“You can do this.” She whispered to them. She wasn't talking about the whole Shack though. She was only looking at three of the most important members. 

  
  
  


Winnie stood still, staring straight at her brother as all of Stanley’s memories and Bill's existence were wiped away. 

With it all said and done with she was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief. It was over, they had won. Her tyrant of a brother had been defeated. 

As she went to bed that night her brother’s parting words haunted her. “Nruter yam I taht rewop tneicna ent ekovni I nrub ot emoc sah emit ym L-O-T-L-O-X-A AAAHHHH!!” His voice echoed in her head. 

She decided not to focus on it too much. 


	12. A Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winnie goes and parties with Axolotl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was beta'd by the awesome Left_In_The_Wreckage. Check out there Tumblr @thought-i-was-witty!

**A Celebration**

With a simple location spell Winnie found her cousin easily. Picking up a bottle of Greek wine on the way the black haired girl knocked on the supernatural being’s New Mexican hut happily. 

Opening the door a white haired man with pale skin appeared. Her cousin. The man who helped Her plan for this defeat one billion years ago. 

“Ax we did it! We defeated him! My brothers reign of terror is over!” She exclaimed, pushing through his door and into his home. 

The man blinked completely surprised before his eyes widened in understanding. 

“Bill's been defeated?” He questioned, sounding like he didn't believe it. 

“He has! Saw his existence burn up in Stanley Pines mind!” She confirmed, searching his kitchen for wine glasses. 

The man silently cursed and turned to the girl. “Listen’ Winnie-” He tried but was cut off by the opening of a wine bottle. 

“Ah, ah, ah! No worries tonight cousin. Tonight's a night of celebration!” She chastised, handing him a glass of alcohol. 

“Winnie you really need to listen to me!” He tried again. 

The woman just wouldn't listen. She downed the whole glass she had poured for herself in a single gulp. 

“Let's hit the town!” She decided, a bright smile on her face. 

Axolotl took in his cousins expression with an exasperated one. He needed to tell her, it was important! But, seeing the happiness radiating off of her… the sparkling blue eyes… he couldn't ruin this for her. She hadn't been this happy in  _ so  _ long. 

He sighed softly and gave her a simple smile. “Alright, let's hit the town.” 

  
  
  


When the she demon woke up the next morning she had the worst hangover ever. With a groan, she looked over to the deal beside her. There was a note, a glass of water, and two white pills. 

She took the pills and water first before looking at the note. 

_ “Dear Winnie,  _

_ You got completely wasted last night and had me to go to a tattoo shop and hair salon with you. You now have a silver tattoo of a triangle on your shoulder and half your hair dyed blue.  _

_ Sorry I'm not there still. Had business to take care of this morning. Please stay. My home is yours, my dear.  _

_ Your Cousin,  _

_ Axolotl.”  _

The note read. Her blue eyes widened and she quickly ran to the bathroom to see if it was true.


	13. Reverse Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winnie is summoned to another dimension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was beta'd by the amazing Left_In_The_Wreckage! Checkout their Tumblr @thought-i-was-witty!

**Reverse Falls**

Two years after Weirdmagedon life was slow for the blue haired demon. She helped other supernatural and genius beings out where she could, but otherwise life was dull for her. Without the threat of her brother she had nothing to fear. Nothing to plan for. She knew all, could see all. Life was dull. 

Or at least she thought she knew all and could see all. 

Just as the female demon was preparing for her trip to go watch over Alcor and Mizar when she felt a buzzing in her head. Like someone was summoning her. 

Her eyebrows furrowed as she continued to just listen to the buzzing. It was strange. Not many people knew how to summon her. Those that did usually did so while she was asleep or dreaming. 

Finally when she couldn't take the buzzing anymore the blue haired girl focused on where the summoning was coming from then snapped into existence there. When she opened her blue eyes she found herself in a forest similar to Gravity Falls. Then focusing exactly in front of her was a boy who looked like… 

“Alcor?” She questioned surprised. How in the multiverse did he find her summoning spell? 

The 14 soon to be 15 year old boy looked just as confused. Though his confusion held more of an annoyed quality. 

“I don't know who Alcor is but my name is Mason Gleeful and you are now my servant.” He said, a commanding quality to his voice. 

The woman raised her eyebrow. A pissy atmosphere surrounding her. “Excuse me, boy, but I am nobody's servant. If you're not going to make a deal with me nor ask for my help I'll be leaving.” She snapped. 

She went to use her magic to leave and go back home, but found she couldn't. In fact, she felt something locking around her neck and pulling her to the ground. Bringing a hand up to her neck she found a magical binding, blue shackle there. 

Looking back to Mason her eyes widened as she saw a very familiar amulet around his neck. One that had been destroyed in her original dimension, but apparently hadn't been there. 

“I think you'll find I can make you do whatever I want.” The teenager smirked. 

Winnie could only watch in horror as she realized what Dimension she was in: \’64… the reverse of her Gravity Falls. And what was she, the complete reverse to her twin brother Bill. 


	14. Let's Make a Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winnie and Mason make a deal of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was beta'd by the wonderful Left_In_The_Wreckage. Checkout their Tumblr @thought-i-was-witty! 
> 
> This chapter is specifically dedicated to my friend Aquafroggie because they help me rename the chapter. Get AO3 your knucklehead!

**Let's Make a Deal**

The blue haired demon glared at her reflection in the mirror. She tugged at the black bow tie around her neck that just wouldn't sit straight. 

Getting frustrated she hissed, “The only person who looks good in a bow tie is my brother!” 

“If you quit pulling at the thing, then it would look neat.” A voice scoffed behind her. 

The women seemed to glower even more as she turned to the boy. It was his and Mabel's 15th birthday. If the demon had her way she would be invisible and watching Alcor and Mizar’s birthday. She wondered how they were doing. 

Instead she was here. Her magic locked away from her unless the boy wished it. She continued to glare at him. 

Mason rolled his eyes and moved closer. He fixed the bow tie around get neck easily. He looked at the taller woman and smacked the side of her head. 

“Quit glaring. Now that you're presentable grab a tray and get to work.” He snapped at her. 

She growled under her breath but did as told. Putting on a fake cheery smile she grabbed a tray full of snack foods and made her way through the crowded ballroom.

  
  
  


Around an hour into the party Mason and Mabel’s parents showed up. Apparently in this dimension the twins lived with their grunkles and not the people who birthed them. Winnie watched them interact, their parents seemed to be indifferent to everything. 

When the party was over the she demon was heading back to her room when she heard yelling. Cautiously, she listened as she heard the twins’ parents yelling at one of them. 

With furrowed eyebrows she listened closer, hearing the words “pathetic,” “useless,” and “weak” being thrown around. Next was the sound of skin slapping skin. Then finally, there was the sound of a door being thrown open. 

The blue haired women gasped in surprise as Mason Gleeful slammed into her as he turned the corner. The boy looked up surprised as well. He looked like he was going to cry. 

She went to say something, but stopped herself. She watched as he ran off. Her blue eyes staying trained on his figure until he was out of sight. 

  
  
  


Winnie didn't get much sleep that night. Her head full of conflicting thoughts. On one hand she was angry at this family. Angry that the boy had locked her powers away and made her his servant. On the other she felt bad that the boy was told he was pathetic, weak, and useless by his parents. Nobody deserves to be told that. 

The next day she found herself dusting the library while Mason was in the room with her. She originally wasn't going to say anything, just ignore the issue. However, the demon could feel the overwhelming sadness and anger radiating off the boy which was beginning to affect her. 

“You know they’re wrong, right? You're not what your parents say you are.” She told him softly. 

His head snapped up as he looked at her. “You were spying?” He accused venomously. 

The blue eyed girl rolled her eyes and turned to gave the teenager. “It's not spying if you can hear the yelling from down the hall.” She responded. 

He growled at her then turned away. He began to write furiously on the paper in front of him. 

She snorted softly and went back to work. Both were silent for a few minutes before Mason finally broke. He put his pen down and sighed. 

“They’re right. I am weak. I can't even defend myself against my parents’ words. I can't even be as collected as they want me to be.” He said quietly. 

The demons eyes softened gently. She turned back to the boy, realizing how tired he looked. Pretending to be someone you're not must really take a toll on his body and it showed. Giving him a good once over she could see the exhaustion leaking out of him. 

With a soft sigh she offered him a slight smile. “Could a weak boy… no, man, summon and bond a demon’s powers? Could a weak man turn that demon into their personal servant? No. Therefore Mason Gleeful, you are not weak. You are strong.” She admitted to him. 

He looked up at her with awe at the kind words. There was still a hint of skepticism in his eyes. 

“The only reason I'm so strong is because I have this amulet. Without it, I'm nothing.” He said bitterly. 

It was then realization dawned on her. The teenager’s biggest secret being revealed to her. She smiled gently. 

“Let's make a deal. If you give me access back to my magic I'll teach you how to be strong with your own magic.” She told him, holding her hand out to him. 

He tentatively held out his hand, not yet grasping hers. “You won't run away?” He asked tentatively. 

“I won't run away.” She agreed. 

It never occurred to Winnie that she sounded exactly like her brother when she struck the deal. 


	15. Worst Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winnie has a chilling realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was beta'd by the awesome Left_In_The_Wreckage! Check out there Tumblr @thought-i-was-witty!

**Worst Nightmare**

The first day of summer 2016 Winnie was thrashing in her bed. Sweat beaded at her forehead, yet she was cold to the touch. 

In her dreams, blue fire consumed her, yet it did not burn her. She heard her brother’s maniacal laughter ring in her head. His last words rang in her ears as well growing louder and louder. 

“You're dead!” She screamed into the void of blue fire. 

The backwards message just grew louder. 

Wait, backwards? With a flash of her cousin in his amphibian form she gasped awake, coming face to face with the wide eyed Mason Gleeful. 

Before the teenager could question her, she shot out of bed and to her desk. The female demon wrote down her brother’s dying words forward. What she saw shook her to the core. 

“A-X-O-L-O-T-L! My time has come to burn! I invoke the ancient power that I may return!” 

She stared at the paper, a feeling of betrayal hitting her hard. Rage and hurt filled her as she let out a demonic screech. She shoved the paper and everything upon her desk to the floor. 

The upset shout of a man caused her to come to her senses. Her cat like pupils turning back to normal. She turned her face to his to see the clearly inquistitive look on the brunettes face. 

“And what was that all about Winnie Cipher?” He questioned, his arms crossing over his chest. 

She went to explain, but stopped thinking back to Bill's message. She needed to see her cousin. 

“I have to go!” She rushed out, quickly walked around him and to the closet to grab her suitcase. 

“Like hell you are!” The teenager yelled. 

The blue haired girl closed her eyes tightly before opening them. She didn't have time for this. 

_ ‘Time is an illusion…’  _ His voice echoed back, only serving to spur her on further.

She shook her head riding herself of the thought. She began to pull clothes from the closet and throw them into her suitcase. 

“Look! I don't have time to explain, I just have to visit a friend back in my home dimension.” She rushed out, Spitting the word  _ friend _ out like it had a bad taste in her mouth. 

She thought she could trust Axolotl. Her best friend, her cousin. 

“No! I refuse! You made a deal that you wouldn't abandon me!” He snapped at her. 

Winnie let out a loud groan. She threw another shirt into the suitcase and turned to him. Her hands coming to rest on his shoulders. 

“Please! It would just be for a week, two tops! It's a matter of life or death for all dimensions. Please, Mason!” She begged, staring right into his eyes. She didn't realize it, but tears were beginning to pool in her eyes. 

The boy looked ready to reject her request, however, he found he couldn't. Not with those tears in her eyes. He sighed softly. 

“You may go but, only if you promise to teach me some harder magic when you return.” He told her sternly. 

Winnie let out a soft sob, her blue eyes slipping closed as she rested her forehead against his. 

“Thank you.” She breathed. 


	16. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winnie is PISSED!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was beta'd by the wonderful Left_In_The_Wreckage. Check out their Tumblr @thought-i-was-witty!

**Confrontation**

Axolotl was visibly shaking as he looked up into the cat like pupils of his angry cousin. 

“You lied to me!” She hissed out, raising him up by his collar. 

“Winnie I-” 

She slammed him against a wall hard, cutting his words off and instead making him groan in pain. 

“You told me he was dead! Let me believe that we had defeated him!” She yelled at him. 

He gulped and pressed himself closer to the wall as her enraged face moved closer to his. 

“You lied to me while I trusted you!” She snapped. 

“Winnie please-” He was interrupted again by her throwing him to the floor. Standing above him as tears fell down her cheeks. 

“You're my only family left and you betrayed me! Do you have any idea how that hurts?!” She cried. 

The she-demon then fell to her knees as sobs wracked her body. The white haired man felt shame rise in him. 

Cautiously on hands and knees he moved towards her. Carefully, he placed his hands on her shoulders. She flinched at the contact. 

“Winnie, Winnie please. Look at me.” He asked her softly. 

She just continued to sob and tried to pull away. The magical amphibian felt his own tears threatening to spill. 

“Lapis, please. Look at me.” He begged quietly, his voice strained. 

The woman gasped and looked up at him with wide blue eyes. He smiled weakly, cupping her cheek in his hand. 

“Let's calm down and talk about this. Please Lapis, let me explain.” He begged, looking into her eyes the whole time. 

All the blue haired girl could do was nod. 

  
  
  


Having taken a few minutes to calm down the two sat at Axolotl’s kitchen table. 

“So what happened that day? How is Bill still alive?” Winnie asked him. 

The white haired man sighed softly. “You have to understand, I still consider Bill family. He always will be no matter how much you wish it weren't true he is Winnie. It's the demons that took control of us that made him evil. So, when we cursed him to just his demon form along to the Nightmare Realm I gave him a way out.” He told her. 

“What was it? Something to do with your name, yes?” She asked. 

He nodded honestly. “He had to invoke my name. If and when he did I'd give him a different form at a different time.” He continued. 

The blue haired girl licked her lips worried. “What form? When will he be released?” She asked scared. 

“Human, but only when someone pure of heart and equally as powerful shakes the hand of his stoney prison.” 

She sucked in a breath her eyes wide. The demon only knew one person like that. One boy who would be all too curious to see if Bill Cipher was really dead. 

“Oh, Alcor.” She whispered. 


	17. No Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who needed memories anyway? Winnie certainly thought her brother could do without them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was beta'd by the wonderful Left_In_The_Wreckage. Check out there Tumblr @thought-i-was-witty!

**No Memories**

It was the day Bill would be released, Winnie could feel it in the air. She stood behind Bill's prison invisible to everyone. 

She watched as Alcor came up to Bill’s stone prison eyeing it wearily. The brown haired boy approached it cautiously.

The she demon watched as he considered it. Watched as he walked up to the stone statue and shook its stoney hand. 

Several things happened at once. One there was a bright light. Next, there was a gasp from Alcor who fell back on his butt with wide eyes. Then a naked and very human Bill Cipher appeared on hands and knees. Both boys looked at each other with wide eyes. Finally, with a snap Winnie made both boyd fall asleep. 

She stood over her brothers body debating on just outright killing him. However, that would make her as bad as him which she didn't want. 

Kneeling down, she touched her fingertips to his forehead closing her eyes and entering his mind. Inside his mind for the first time visibly in over one billion years she met her quiet freaked out brother face to face. 

“It's been a long time Bill Cipher.” She snapped at the man. 

He looked up at her with wide gold eyes. “Who are you? How do you know my name?” He demanded of her. 

Blue eyes rolled, of course he didn't remember her. Though, she had changed a lot in one billion years. 

“I'm your twin sister… but we haven't been siblings in a long while. I'm here to make sure you never remember.” She said darkly, her blue eyes beginning to glow and turn cat like. 

With a blue fire in her hand she ignored her brothers horrified look and terrified of scream of “Wait!” She began to pull up memories of his first human life, burning away the happy memories of them together. 

Every single memory of them together she burned away. Memories that his demon self found funny like Weirdmagedon were burned away too. Oh, but not the terrified screams of those he tortured. No, she made sure those were pushed to the forefront of his mind. 

Finishing her work Winnie looked back to her brother who was gripping his head, tears streaming down his face. She walked up to him, her black heels clicking against the floor. She cupped his chin in her hand and raised his head so that she could comfortably whisper in ear. The scream of someone special to her echoing loudly as well as she said, 

“I will never forgive you.” 

Then with a snap she burned away this last memory from his mind and woke up him. She then made her way back to Reverse Falls. Completely keeping her brother out of her life. 

Forever… 

Or was it? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! That's the end of the story! I am already half-way done typing up the second book. Keep on the look out for Discovering Bill Cipher.


End file.
